Master of Disaster
by SpottyMurder
Summary: When Shelby becomes ill it's up to Beth in order to raise the money to save her. Little does she know that means she has to face her birth mother Quinn Fabray who isn't how anyone remembers her. Futurefic. My first story maybe give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day, the sun was shining and people were bustling about the street on their way towards wherever their lives may take them. The wind was gentle, warm and comforting. The ocean was sparkling like thousands of tiny liquid diamonds creeping towards the people lying lazily on the beach. It was perfect, just perfect.

The perfect dream was cut short by shouting coming from beyond the door to Beth's bedroom.

"BETH!" The voice was followed by several raps on the bedroom door. "BETH! HONEY PLEASE GET UP, WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET A HEAD START!"

Beth rolled herself out of bed to look at the clock and sure enough it was 7:15 am and her mother had most likely been up since 5:00 am to see her father off to work, and was bored of being up alone so Beth was up for entertainment patrol.

Beth groaned sleepily and dragged herself out of bed stumbling over to her full length mirror to see how bad the damage that was her bed-head was. Beth stared at all five feet 5 inches of herself and shrugged. Beth never considered herself "pretty" but she had been called pretty and beautiful by people other than her parents. Her blonde hair hung down to her lower and cascaded around her head. Her chocolate brown eyes were soft and still bright with youthful wonder. Beth had a very athletic body, after the countless hours of running track and doing yoga and Pilates with her mom, Beth expected herself to be physically fit and healthy.

Beth smiled at her reflection and got to work getting ready for the day, which meant getting dressed, combing her hair, cleaning and putting in her contacts and brushing her teeth. After the regiment was over Beth headed downstairs to meet her mom. The house she lived in wasn't big but her family wasn't poor either with both of her parents working Beth had enjoyed her life and was looking forward to move forward with collage and start her own life.

When Beth reached the kitchen she was assaulted by the smell of bacon and pancakes (her favorite). She jogged through the kitchen door and was met with her mother's back to her working on the pancakes. When she heard the door open her mother Shelby turned and smiled at her. Beth loved her mother more than anything in this world, along with her father Shelby had raised Beth very musically but never forced her to do anything she did not want to do. Beth remembers the first time she had watched the classic musical "Funny Girl" and how much fun she had and how she had watched it at least 500 times since. Despite having a great voice Beth had focused on painting and had become very accomplished and her teachers marveled at her work, her artwork was plastered all around her dad's office and her mother's classroom and to Beth's pleasure everyone that saw it said how much they liked it.

"Hey baby B how you feeling?" Shelby asked with love written in her eyes and smile.

Beth smiled back at her mother and reached around her to grab a pancake off the growing amount on a plate. "Alright" Beth replied after taking a small bite of her stolen pancake.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Beth remembered what had made her not want to get up this morning, Beth turned towards her mother "I had that dream again last night." Shelby looked at her daughter with a smile; she leaned across the counter and gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead. "Beth honey, don't worry. I know that's summer just began but you will be in California missing your dad and I before you know it. OK?" Shelby said the last part as a question and Beth just nodded her head and went back to her pancake trying not to let her nerves get the best of her again.

Beth had been accepted to the California school of fine arts which was very picky with their selection, so Beth being accepted was a very big deal and she couldn't wait to be there among all that talent. But like her mother said she was anxious to get there and get adjusted to collage life and her classes.

Beth's thoughts were cut short by her mother smiling and handing her a large plate of food. Beth thanked her mother and went to the table to begin her feast. As Shelby sat to making her own plate she looked over at Beth, "Hey Beth I had some ideas for things we could do over the summer, you know keep your mind off of school." Happiness and energy seemed to almost explode from the older woman and Beth couldn't help but smile.

Beth and her mother had always been close even in her early teenage years when she didn't consider anyone her friend her mother was there for her and Beth was internally grateful. "What did you have planned?" Beth asked as her mother was pouring two glasses of orange juice for the two of them. Shelby grinned at her and picked up both of the glasses only to put them back down again.

"Mom you ok?" Beth asked her mother who looked a little odd. Shelby shook herself and smiled back at her daughter.

"Yes of course sweetie, just a little dizzy. I was just going to say-"the rest of Shelby's words were cut off by the sound of glass shattering as Shelby's eyes rolled back inside her head and she fell hard to the floor.

"MOM!" Beth yelled running over and dropping down to her knees not caring that there was broken glass all over the floor. Beth checked for a heartbeat and found her mother's was off the charts. Beth grabbed the phone off the counter and dialed 911, all the while tears streaming down her cheeks begging her mother not to leave her.

At the hospital.

Beth sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair as she tried to stop crying, but the tears just kept coming. Why had her mother just collapsed like that? Shelby was the healthiest person she knew, never smoked, a glass of wine every now and then, and her mother worked out almost every day. So why had she just collapsed like that?

Beth was brought out of her thoughts by footsteps that she could tell belonged to her father. Beth sat up tears covering her face as she watched the door, and sure enough the door busted open reveling her father Noah Puckerman, he was tall about 6'2 very muscled very scary with his dark skin and bald head. Noah was panting like he had run the entire way there which knowing her father Beth didn't rule out.

The moment she saw him Beth started crying all over again and rushed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy I don't know what h h happened she j j just fell over a a and I didn't know what to do!" Noah just stood there rubbing his 19 year old daughters back and head trying to sooth her and himself.

Noah had been at the police station where he worked; putting the finishing touches on a report, after all crime in Cleveland Ohio was pretty soft. Then he got the call from the hospital telling him his wife and daughter were in the ER and he needed to come quickly.

"Beth are you ok the doctors said something about your knees. Are you ok?"

Beth nodded and lifted up her jeans to show the bandages on her knees and legs.

Noah was about to cry but thankfully the doors to the ER opened and a tall doctor came walking out. "I have a Mrs. Puckerman." The doctor announced to the room.

"Over here." Noah called his voice breaking as he said it.

The doctor took them back to a small room where Shelby was lying with machines attached to her, she looked terrible. Shelby lay on the hospital bed still passed out her hair a mess her face even worse looking with no color in it at all.

Noah couldn't bring himself to say anything and just stare at the woman he loved lying motionless on the bed.

"What's wrong." Beth said the sentence was normally a question but Beth made it sound like a demand. She had stopped crying her mother was alive and the only thing that mattered now was making her better.

The doctor sighed taking his glasses off and cleaning them off before readjusting them on his face. "Your mother passed out due to pressure on her brain that was caused by tumors that were shown on her cat scan."

Beth felt the air leave her body. "Cancer?" That was a question.

The doctor nodded his head letting them know that yes Shelby had brain cancer.

"How much?" Noah asked looking at the doctor. The doctor looked puzzled and Noah spoke again.

"How much to get it out of her? How much to make her better?" Noah's voice cracking at the end.

The doctor now understanding sighed and said. "Fortunately the cancer is in the early stages so I believe we can remove it but I have your health insurance on file and I am sorry Mr. Puckerman but they won't cover it.

Beth could tell her father was about to destroy the doctor so she put a hand on his arm to calm him. She looked at the doctor and said. "Doctor could you give my father and I some time please?"

The doctor nodded and left. As soon as the door shut Beth turned towards her father who was looking upset to say the least. "Dad look at me please." Noah looked into his daughters eyes and knew what she was about to say. Beth knew her dad would say no but she had to try so she asked. "What if we take the money for my collage fund and put it towards mom's surgery or whatever she needs? It would be enough and I can get a job to earn the money back."

Noah raised his finger to show his daughter he heard her but needed a second to think. If he said what he was thinking Shelby might hate him but at least she would be alive.

With his mind made up he turned towards his daughter and spoke fast. "Look I know a way to get the money but I am going to have to tell you something that you might not like ok?" Beth just nodded there was nothing that could make her angry at her father for anything.

He took a deep breath and said the words carefully and clearly. "Shelby is not

your real mom." Beth' face was that of shock, she didn't understand the words her father had just said. "Explain please." .And so Noah began telling Beth the story of one Quinn Fabray and the story of how he and Shelby had finally gotten together, and by the end of the story Beth understood why they hadn't told her and she was less mad at the two of them for it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beth asked her father, she was confused and didn't understand what was going on or why he told her all of this.

Noah shifted his weight uncomfortable with the situation and said "Quinn's made a good life for herself she came across some good fortune and she has made A LOT of money." Beth thought about it for a couple of seconds then said. "Do you think she will help I mean you kinda took advantage of her and all that stuff."

Puck nodded his head in agreement and said. "She lost that anger for me a long time ago and I think all we would have to do is like agree to help her out with some stuff or some other kind of trade but your mother needs those things out of her head and Quinn can help."

Beth nodded her head in agreement but was hit with another round of confusion. "What do you mean she found some good fortune? Did she like marry a rich guy or something?"

Noah rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Not really."

Beth was even more confused now though. "Dad why is she rich?" There Beth thought that should get the answer out. Her father rubbed the back of his neck again and said slowly.

"Quinn Fabray is a mixed martial arts cage fighter."

**Authors note:**

**Hey thanks to those that read this, it's my first story and I am by far not the best writer so give me some tips, what you liked, what you hated and everything in-between. Thanks again and I will post more if people want more.**


	2. Chapter 2 Long Time

**I do not own Glee any characters, plots or themes from the show. I do not own any brands or companies in this story please don't sue me thank you.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed and favorite hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait schools was really bad these past few weeks. **

LUCY! Quinn was woken from her pleasant sleep by a highly trained high pitch voice calling her to most likely get out of bed which did not sound like a good idea to her in the present moment at all.

LUCY PLEASE GET OUT OF BED BABY I NEED HELP! Quinn really wanted to stay in bed and sleep but all thoughts of happy dreams were cut short by the sound of her bedroom door opening and soft footsteps creeping towards her bed. Quinn was about to open her eyes when she felt someone poke her face right under her eye. Quinn groaned and opened her eyes to see the grinning face of her eldest daughter Ranita.

Quinn groaned again and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out so she could see her daughter better.

"Wow looks who's finally up" Ranita said with a bright playful smile. Ranita was a small 13 year old girl about 5'1, she had short dirty blonde hair that just barely hung down to bottom of her neck. Her face was much like Quinn's in shape but much darker in texture, Ranita's eyes were also a bright chocolate brown instead of Quinn's stunning hazel.

"What's going on downstairs?" Quinn groaned her voice thick with sleep. Quinn moved her eyes to her nightstand where her clock was flashing 6:45 am, which caused her to moan with displeasure. Ranita's smile just seemed to get smugger "Moms trying to multitask with another kid again."

Hearing what her wife was doing broke through Quinn's sleep ridden state and she shot out of bed running to the door and wrenching it open she broke into a full on sprint, and Ranita swore her mother had just managed to descend the almost 25 steps in one giant leap which was both impressive and hilarious at the same time.

Quinn pushed the kitchen door open with force as she skidded to a halt in the middle of her family's large kitchen/dining room. The room's walls were white and the ceiling was a bright sky blue, apart from the dishwasher, stove, refrigerator/freezer and bar the kitchen was empty. That was not how it looked right now though, because the room was filled with thick black smoke, loud bangs and crying of a small child screaming like his favorite toy had just been taken away. All because the small woman standing in the middle of the room was bustling around the room trying to cook several something's on the stove while cutting some vegetables, making coffee, washing dishes and getting dishes ready to eat on, all while holding said screaming baby in her arms.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shouted over the loud noises as she ran over and turned the stove off so the food did not burn more than it already had, then rushed over to the window above the sink to let the smoke out.

Quinn turned to see her wife's pouting face as she tried to keep their son from crying as much as he was.

"I had it under control." Rachel said in a sad voice trying her best sad puppy face, and Quinn caved. Replacing her adrenalin fuelled terror with worry for her family.

Quinn sighed and stepped closer puller Rachel into a big hug while discreetly moving her hands up and down her wife's arms and back trying to look for any kind of damage. When Quinn was done she pulled back to get a better look at the woman in front of her.

Rachel was wearing her long brown hair in a loose ponytail that had a lot of stray pieces falling all over her still pouting face. As for cloths the diva was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a black pencil skirt and high heels to finish off.

Quinn was looking more for injuries then Rachel's fashion choices at the moment however but the look still was pretty sexy.

After her inspection came up with nothing Quinn sighed and pulled the divas forehead to her lips kissing it and reveling in the knowledge that no one was hurt.

"I thought we agreed that we would leave the cooking to me?" Quinn asked trying to bring some humor into the mornings proceedings, as she stroked her still crying baby's hair.

"I wanted to surprise you." Rachel said still trying guilt her wife out of being angry.

Quinn just chuckled. "I'm not angry so quit the kitten eyes please? You know it makes me feel like crap."

Rachel's eyes immediately went back to normal as she kissed her wife's lips and handed her the still sobbing toddler. "I do know that's why I do it."

Quinn groaned as she took the loud and impatient baby over to the high chair and strapping him in before turning to see her wife giving the food in the pan a disgusted chuckled as she went over to the stove reaching over her wife to grab the pan of what looked like tofu to throw it in the garbage.

"That looked pretty bad didn't it?" Rachel asked with a big smile on her face as she looked over her wife's body. "I like your outfit." She teased gesturing at Quinn's blue tank top, black shorts and bed hair.

Quinn looked down at herself before glaring back at her amused wife. "Shut up jerk, this is your fault. Rachel chuckled as she looked over her wife with a smirk that Quinn knew very well.

"I wasn't complaining, more admiring how hot you look" Rachel finished the sentence with a wink that immediately sent shivers up Quinn's spine.

"I thought it was better than naked." Quinn teased back earring a bigger smirk from Rachel. As her wife sauntered over to her, Quinn was getting incredible turned on. When she was pressed up against Quinn, Rachel ghosted her lips over Quinn's collarbone which earned her a quick moan from Quinn. "I would have to disagree with that, I would much rather you be naked." Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a hungry kiss both woman moaning into the kiss.

"OK I think that's enough!" Ranita called from doorway to the kitchen breaking her parents out of their lust filled haze.

"Such a cockblock." Rachel said to her daughter with a pout on her face. Ranita just chuckled walking towards her only brother in his highchair who was busy teething on the tablecloth.

"I guess I would be if either of you had one." Rachel looked at Quinn who was just shaking her head in amusement. "Regardless Laura is up and in the shower and expecting something to eat before we go to school." Ranita said picking Darren (her brother) up and carrying him over to the fridge where she grabbed a frozen piece of bread and handing it to the crying toddler who resumed his teething. Rachel blushed crimson and looked away from her daughter who was grinning at her parents.

"Yes let me get that started." Quinn said walking out of the kitchen and moving over to the downstairs bathroom hearing the shower going on Quinn knocked on the door. "Laur honey what would you like for breakfast?"

A few seconds passed before "Just some cereal please." Came muffled by the foor. Quinn nodded before turning to retreat back to the kitchen. "And not any of moms healthy stuff please it taste like hate."

Quinn chuckled shaking her head as she moved back into the kitchen where Ranita was reading something on her phone while Rachel was getting the tofu out of the bottom cabinet.

"Baby?" Quinn called out smiling getting Rachel's attention as Ranita chuckled. "I thought we just talked about you cooking." Rachel pouted again which caused Ranita to laugh harder.

"Your mean." Rachel said to her daughter as Quinn wrapped her in a big hug.

"Just honest mommy." Ranita said in a sing song voice.

"Still mean." Rachel said her voice muffled by Quinn's shoulder.

"It's alright baby Laura just wants cereal." Quinn said kissing the top of her wife's head with affection. "Plus you need to get your stuff ready for work."

After leaving Broadway with the promise to one day return Rachel took a couple years off work, and then took a job at Ranita' and Laura's middle school as a music teacher and ironically enough the director of the schools glee club, which after her joining had blown up with requests to join.

"I am all ready." Rachel said still hiding her face in Quinn's shoulder. Ranita just rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"What's going on?" Came a voice from the doorway Quinn looked over her shoulder to see her youngest (By five minutes) daughter who was drying off her hair with a towel.

Laura and Ranita were fraternal twins who really didn't look that much alike. While Ranita was smaller and darker skinned, Laura was taller with a mix between Quinn's and Rachel's skin tone which gave off a lighter glow. Laura's hair was also a bright blond that hung down to her lower back. Laura's facial structure was much more like Rachel's. The only thing the two shared in physical appearance was their eyes which were a warm chocolate brown.

"Your sisters being mean again." Rachel said looking at her daughter while still resting her head against Quinn's shoulder.

Ranita rolled her eyes. "Please you almost burned down the house."

"I most certainly did not!" Rachel said standing up straight with her hands on her hips.

"Oh is that where the smoke came from?" Laura asked gesturing towards the leftover smoke that hung in the air around the kitchen.

"Well maybe if someone didn't tell me your mother wasn't going to wake up in time I wouldn't have had to cook." Rachel said looking right at Ranita who scoffed.

"Please what I actually said was if momma wasn't awake yet that we MIGHT be late." Ranita said looking right back at Rachel.

Quinn just nodded to Laura to confirm her question as the other two girls bickered. Laura smiled and went to the pantry to grab her cereal.

After Quinn calmed her wife and daughter down enough they all sat around and enjoyed their long awaited breakfast, enjoying pleasant conversation from there.

"Honey what are you going to do today?" Rachel asked Quinn as they washed and dried the breakfast dishes.

Quinn thought about it for a second before shrugging. "I really don't know. Painting I guess or look for a new hobby." Things had become quite odd for Quinn since she retired from fighting; it had been so easy to plan a day. Either your training, fighting or having an off day. But now when nothing was planed it was up to her to decide.

Rachel smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "You will figure it out. Call Finn if you get bored he misses you."

Quinn sighed before nodding and giving her wife one last kiss goodbye. "Be safe, and I love you."

Rachel smiled back. "Love you too. KIDS HURRY UP!" She shouted at the end of her sentence. Both teenage girls flew down the stairs and after kisses on the cheek and goodbyes were exchanged left the house to join their mother.

Quinn sighed again and closed the door before moving back into the kitchen to see her darling son asleep in his chair snoring just like his mommy.

Quinn groaned when she thought about the sure as hell boring day ahead of her.

"Might as well call Finn." Quinn muttered before going to retrieve the now ringing phone.

Beth sat on the airplane that was due to leave Cleveland any minute now. Her thoughts were going wild with what she had been told. Not about her mother not really being her birth mother but the information that Quinn Fabray was her birth mother.

The name hadn't really stuck to her until her dad told her what Quinn did and then everything clicked. Beth had never really watched or paid any attention to mixed martial arts, but everyone in the entire state of Ohio knew about the UFC's first woman's world lightweight champion, Dynamite Quinn Fabray. She was a fairy tale story to Ohio. Grew up in Lima, got pregnant at fifteen went to Yale University, dropped out to pursue a promising career in MMA made it big there, married a Broadway performer and finally retired having never lost a fight.

Beth's thoughts were interrupted by the captain announcing the plains departure from the station and Beth became very frightened. She was about to meet the Quinn Fabray who just so happened to have given birth to her.

Beth gulped loudly. This is just about to become very interesting.

**Thanks for reading. I know that both chapters have been really short but they will grow in length when the two finally meet, these chapters are just kinda introducing the characters.**

**Again thanks for reading please review and favorite it always helps me want to write.**

**Love **

**Me. **


	3. Chapter 3: A few old things

**I don't own anything don't sue me please.**

**Hello there and thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted or just read. You guys are awesome! I plan on having around two more 2000+ word chapters then moving on to longer around 6000+ word chapters if that sounds good to you guys?**

**Anyway back to the story. Let's see what Quinn is up too! **

**~~~~~Quinn~~~~~~~~**

Quinn smiled at her snoring child as she pondered what to do next. She debated actually going and calling Finn. After all, the guy was as dumb as a bag of rocks and never really had that many meaningful things to say.

"What the hell ever, not like I have anything else to do." Quinn muttered to herself as she retreated to the landline (Yes she still had a land line in 2028).

Before she could grab it the phone began ringing and Quinn looked at it hesitantly because the only people that called her were journalists and salesman. Neither of which Quinn really wanted to speak to at the moment.

Picking the phone up she checked the caller ID and smiled at the name lighting up in front or her pressing the send button on the phone Quinn placed the receiver next to her ear and said.

"Hello this is Quinn."

"Lucy! Hi there baby girl how are you doing?" Quinn smiled at the enthusiastic voice across the phone she loved how he always seemed excited nowadays to talk to her.

"Hi Dad I am doing pretty good thanks, just saw Rach and the kids off, so just looking for something to do." Quinn heard a chuckle from across the other end.

"Good to hear you're keeping busy. But what about Darren why can't he keep you company?"

Quinn smiled at her son again still snoring his little head away as a little bit of drool crept out of his partially open mouth.

Apart from the fact that he's two years old he is also asleep so he doesn't really have the ability to keep up meaningful conversation."

Quinn heard her dad scoff on the other end and the sound of papers being moved around.

"Please, we had some of our more meaningful conversations when you were between the ages of two and four".

It was Quinn's turn to scoff at her father. "Come on, so what you are saying is that our conversation about me being gay and in love with a girl was outshined by our discussion of which Disney princess I wanted to be when I grew up?

There was a brief pause before her father replied. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Quinn smiled "No, no I wouldn't".

"Well then there isn't really a point in trying now is there." Her father joked.

"Nope not really. So how are Rose and Trent?" Quinn asked lifting herself up onto the counter and looking out the kitchen window at her backyard with its small pool, sparkling in the early morning sun.

After her father left her mother Russell had taken a long hard look at himself and had realized how many mistakes he had truly made. After she had made it big in the fighting industry Quinn had received a call from her father asking if she could give him another chance. Initially Quinn had thought it was a trick or a ploy to get in on Quinn's money train but after two years of trying to make things up to his daughter Russell had finally been allowed back into Quinn's life. Of course he had not been pleased when he had heard she was gay and married to a woman but after fighting so hard all he cared about was seeing his daughters smiling face. Russell had even remarried a fine ESPN backstage reporter who had a son of her own.

Quinn could almost hear her father smile across the phone line.

"They are doing great Trent's girlfriend is getting a spot on the 7:00 news as a correspondent or something I don't remember."

Quinn laughed at her father. "You never remember what our girlfriend's careers are."

Russell did a dramatic gasp over the phone which only made Quinn roll her eyes even more. "I know what Rachel does!"

"Dad, it took you five years before you stopped calling her a stripper." Quinn retorted.

"Well that's only because of the outfits she wore out on the town, seriously Lucy I would never let Rose go out like that!"

Quinn was about to say something back at her father's comment when a woman's voice came across the phone.

"Quinn sweetheart pay no attention to your father he is being an incredible grump this morning."

"Hi Rosy" Quinn said to her step mother.

"Hi there sweetie!" Came Rose's excited voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and your fathers squabble but we are sitting down for some breakfast."

Quinn nodded, then remembered that Rose couldn't hear a yawn said. "Oh yeah of course sorry about that."

"Don't be silly Quinn it's not a problem. Rachel told me you are having a hard time adjusting to life without concussions and broken noses."

Quinn smiled at Rose's interpretation of MMA. Rose had always been against her son playing football (despite the fact he was very good and was now the star linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys) because of the long term affects a concussion could have on kids Trent's age. Then dating a man whose daughter fought in a cage for a living, she was most certainly not ok with that. Despite that fact however she saw how happy it made Quinn so she kept her mouth closed… most of the time that is.

"Yes it is difficult not wearing my enemy's blood on my chest like a warning, saying back off bitches."

Rose chuckled. "Whatever Quinnie say goodbye to your father so I can enjoy a peaceful breakfast with my husband and son. Oh and tell Rach and Ranita and Laura and Karolina and Darren hi from Grandma Rosy!"

Quinn smiled and assured her that they would all get the message.

Finally I wanted to finish are discussion!" Russell grumbled after his wife had given back the phone,

Quinn laughed "No thanks dad. I am pretty sure Rose would kill me if we got into it just before your breakfast."

Russell grumbled again and then asked. "Hey by the way isn't Karolina at a friend's house?"

Quinn smiled at the mention of her youngest daughter who yes was at a friend's house.

"Yeah she is. Rachel is picking her up after school."

"Well I have to get going before Rose gets angry again. Have a good day sweetie and try and find something to do! It is seriously sad that you are a full grown adult trapped in a large house with tons of money and you can't find anything to do!"

Quinn frowned to herself. "It is not that sad, I mean come on if you retired right now what would you do?"

There was a brief pause before. "I see your point. Just find something it will get Rose off my back and Rachel off yours so everyone wins."

Quinn grinned. "I don't know I like it when Rachel's on my back."

Again there was a pause before. "Goodbye Quinn." Followed by her phone telling her the call was over.

Quinn laughed out loud before putting the phone down and heading into the kitchen to see her son still fast asleep in his chair. Quinn watched him for a moment before going over to the fridge and pulling a bottle of grape juice out and snapping the lid quietly so as not to wake up Darren.

Quinn then headed into the living room turning on the T.V. she flipped through the channels before regretfully stopping to watch a rerun of the Bachelor. As she watched some blonde bimbo cry about not being given a rose by the stupid guy that looked like a cross between Charlie Sheen and Slash from Guns and Roses, Quinn thought about how her life had come to this. Not being married and having four beautiful children, that part she loved, but how she went from a hardworking icon not only in the MMA world but the LGBT community as well, to being a bum that sat around laughing at bad T.V.

Her dad as right! Quinn had to find a new reason to get out of bed in the morning! Damn it all she wanted to be a big deal again! But after this episode after all it was pretty funny.

Quinn's show was interrupted by the phone ringing again, and with a sigh Quinn pulled herself off the couch to grab the ringing annoyance.

She pushed send without looking at the caller ID not really caring who it was.

"Hello this is Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn? Hey its Finn how's it going?"

Quinn slapped her palm against her face just now realizing she had forgotten to call Finn.

"Hey Finn sorry I meant to call you this morning but I completely forgot."

"It's cool" Finn said sounding a little hurried. "I am sure your really busy so it's not that big of a deal."

Again Quinn slapped her face trying to not feel like such a bad friend.

"OK so what's going on?" Quinn was actually curious because Finn never really made social calls; you know the whole stealing your girlfriend in high school then really puts a dampener on the friendship thing.

"OK so here is the thing I just got a call from this girl from who has stopped by to get training from you!"

Quinn stopped, staring blankly. "Wait what? What are you talking about she wants me to train her?"

Finn sighed like she was a dumb 5 year old not understanding that 3+1=4. "I mean she called this morning and asked if you were available I said since you haven't had a fight in 3 months this could be like your new thing. Pump out some high quality fighters and make a little more money you know?"

Quinn was confused and honestly didn't know how to reply to something like this. "Finn I don't know how to train someone! My last actual instruction about fighting of any kind was 9 years ago!.

"Duh Quinn I know that, but all you have to do is teach her what Rick taught you and that should be fine right?

Quinn flinched at the mention of her old masters name. It had been roughly 7 and a half years since the man she had once called her father died in a mugging. All in all muggings were common things in New York, however a fatal mugging just two weeks away from the biggest match of her career had always seemed a little out there.

"Finn I don t know I will have to talk to Rach about this you know?"

"Oh yeah of course take your time. When she says its ok with her just let me know so I can arrange the meeting."

With that Quinn hung up the phone and thought about everything that Finn had mentioned. Things from training to Rick and she felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. She needed her voice of reason and she had to see what she thought.

Picking up the phone again Quinn dialed the number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice from across the phone line.

Quinn smiled to herself at hearing the woman's voice again.

"Hello Santana."

**~~~~~Beth~~~~~~~~**

Beth set the hotel phone down and crossed her legs on the bed watching as her birth mother fought some Amazon looking chick with dreads on the T.V.

Beth sighed as she watched Quinn duck a jab and smash her fist into the other girls face.

Beth had been watching her mother's fights since she had arrived at the hotel and to be perfectly honest she was intrigued by the whole sport. More so however she was fascinated by Quinn herself. Quinn as like a poet in the cage she was fast, strong, calculated and intimidating. Beth now knew why people were intrigued by her. She was like the goddess of the small octagon, everything she did seemed to have a purpose and reason behind it.

Beth attention was solely on the screen as Quinn was enveloped in hugs by her corner as they lifted her up. Beth's breath caught in her throat as Quinn pointed to the camera and smiled like she had just cured cancer single handedly. Beth grabbed the remote and paused the show, moving closer to the edge of the bed and staring at the woman that looked so much like her.

"I will find you." Beth said the image just continued to smile back at her and Beth hit the power button turning off the bedside lamp and crawled underneath the covers. Drifting off into dreams of the one and only Dynamite Quinn Fabray.

**Thanks again to those of you that have review and alerted and just read. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I should have the next one done in around a week (No promises with school and all that). That chapter will have more to do with Beth then Quinn.**

**If you are confused as to who Rick is don't worry, all will be explained in due time ;).**

**Thanks again again goodnight.**

**SpottyMurder **


	4. Chapter 4 The drunk and the hopeless

**Hello my beloved readers. Thank you soooo much for your kind words and thoughts they always help me write more. Like I said last time this chapter will focus mainly on Beth and her life with a Quinn sized cliff hanger.**

**Please review favorite and whatever else you can think of :).**

**I don't own anything.**

_**Beth**_

Beth woke from her semi peaceful sleep to the sound of someone pounding on her door hotel door. Beth hesitated her father was the only one who knew she was here and she had put the "Do not disturb" sign up.

"Hey kid open up your dad sent me!" Came a rough voice from the other side of the door.

Beth stood up and went over to the door, staying a couple feet back Beth shouted through the door. "Who are you?"

The knocking stopped "Look Beth just open the door, then I will tell you everything!"

Beth stopped. The guy knew her name maybe he actually knew her dad. grabbing the lamp on the desk by the door Beth slowly unlocked the door then pulled it open as fast as she could bringing the lamp up at the same time.

"Jesus Christ, kid what the hell!"

Beth looked at the man up and down to see if he had any weapons.

He was pretty tall maybe a little taller than her father. He was an Asian man with short black hair and a very scraggily beard. He was wearing a long dark green coat over his plain white t-shirt and very worn jeans. His hands were up in a defensive pose most likely because of the lamp now being brandished at him.

"Who are you?" Beth asked pointer her make shift club at the man.

"The names Mike Chang, now can you please put the lamp down!"

Beth thought about it before setting it down and moving aside for him to come in.

Mike humped and walked in muttering to himself, it sounded to Beth like "Too old for this shit." but she really couldn't tell.

Beth closed the door and turned around to see Mike grabbing a beer out of the mini fridge.

"Hey you can't drink that!" Beth said walking over and taking the drink out of Mike's hand.

Mike looked taken aback, "Why the hell not?

"Because I'm nineteen I can't drink and my names on the hotel registry."

Mike chuckled, "Whatever you say kid." and with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large flask and popped the lid taking a long swig.

Beth shook her head in disbelieve this man was seemed to be a hopeless drunk.

"Look who are you and what do you want? You said you knew my dad."

Mike finished his drink before wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve then pocketed his flask before speaking.

"I went to high school with your paren- uh your dad and Quinn."

Beth stopped when he almost referred to Quinn as her actual mother.

Mike continued, "Your dad called in a very old favor so I could be your guide through the city, you know so you don't get hurt."

Beth scoffed, "Please you look like a fly could beat you up."

Mike chuckled a little evilly, "Please don't tempt me to show you how your birth mom got some of her old moves in the cage."

Beth stopped moving, "You know her? Like right now you can get in touch with her?"

Mike sighed before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, "Unfortunately not, I burned that bridge a long time ago." With that he pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette and took a long puff from it.

Swiping at the smoke Beth sighed. It was way too much to count on that this poor excuses for a man could take her to her mother on good terms.

"Look why don't you just walk up to her front door and tell her who you are? It's not like her address is a huge mystery." Mike said flicking ash on the carpet.

Beth turned around starting to get really frustrated with this bum. "Oh yeah, how's that going to go? Hello mother I haven't seen since I was born, can I come in grab some of your hard earned money and then take off to save the mother I actually know. Yeah I can just see us exchanging Christmas cards after that."

Mike shrugged, "Do you actually want to know her? I mean she did give you up."

Beth closed her eyes willing herself not to throw the lamp at the man, "I want to at least hear her side of the story first."

Mike sighed, "Look whatever kid this is your shit show! I'm just here to make sure you don't get stabbed in the streets."

"Whatever I need to get changed so please wait in the lobby!" Beth said opening the door for Mike.

Mike chuckled "Whatever you say boss."With another chuckle Mike was walking down the corridor towards the elevator.

Beth resisted the urge to slam the door and instead closed it quietly. Taking a deep breath Beth began to gather some cloths and headed into the bathroom to start her shower.

As the hot water ran down Beth's face and back she began thinking about what seeing her birth mother would actually imply. Talking defiantly. Quinn was married so Beth might have to meet her wife, something that never really failed to make her feel weird. Its not like Beth hated gay people, as a matter of fact Beth had been taught to accept people for what they were and not what other people told her they were. It was just that as soon as she had access to a computer she had looked up Quinn and was surprised that the first picture of her to pop up in Google images is of her kissing Rachel Berry famous Broadway star. Beth had been intrigued by the photo because she had never seen a gay couple look so happy together. Every picture of the two that was on the internet was of Rachel smiling or laughing or pointing at something and Quinn was always just looking at her like the world just didn't matter anymore.

It really wasn't something to dwell on and as Beth climbed out of the shower and dried herself off she knew that at this moment in time she didn't care. Beth was here for her mother and partially herself.

As Beth descended the stairs to the hotel lobby and saw Mike chatting up two annoyed looking women she realized that she would soon be in touch with the woman that had given birth to her, and she was starting to freak out!

Beth saved the two women at the desk by grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him towards the doors that lead to the streets.

"Wow cockblock McGee I almost had those two girls down for a three way!"

Beth just shook her head in disbelieve, "You almost had the cops called on you is what almost just happened."

Mike pulled his arm out of Beth's grasp and smoothed his jacket back down, "Don't be jealous just because the girls aren't all over you Bethy."

That made Beth stop and turn around getting right in Mike's face and growling, "What the hell are you implying Chang!"

Mike just dusted off his jacket before looking up at her with confused eyes, "Well I mean Quinn is your mom so I'm just guessing that the apple doesn't fall far from the gay genetic tree."

Beth felt her face get red hot and she grabbed Mike by the jacket before slamming him against the wall. Beth also happened to catch the small flinch of pain from Mike, "I am not gay! You got me Captain homeless?"

Mike shrugged Beth off him before dusting his jacket off again, "Yeah yeah I gotcha boss."

"Good." Beth said before turning on her heel and charging down the street looking for the nearest coffee shop.

Back by the corner Mike chuckled to himself, "Well this is going to get mighty interesting." Before following Beth down the street.

_**Quinn**_

Quinn sat in front of the stove completing the final touches on dinner before her family got home from all their running around. She tasted the soup and smiled, she had been right about the amount of lemon juice to add it really brought out the flavors. Darren sat in his highchair playing with a stuffed Winnie the Poo doll.

Just then the front door slammed open causing both Darren and Quinn to jump.

"Mommy mommy guess what happened in school today?" Came the excited voice of her youngest daughter Karolina. Quinn turned and saw a blur of blond and blue and purple before it smashed into her midsection causing her to lose her breath a little.

"K baby mommy needs to breathe a little." Quinn managed to gasp out before her daughter pulled away.

Karolina was 9 years old but was still somewhat short, which Quinn always teased that she got from Rachel. Karolina had sparkling hazel eyes that were so much brighter then Quinn's, she also had long blond hair and a dazzling smile that she got from her diva of a mother.

Karolina just giggled at her mom's silliness before continuing what she had begun to say, "As I was saying mommy I do believe that I have discovered my sexual orientation as of last night."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "Honey do you even know what that means?"

Karolina's smile faded and was replaced by a disgruntled frown as she stared at her mother until her mother raised her hands in a sign for her to continue.

Karolina's smile came back along with her voice, "I believe it will please you and mom to known that I am gay and I am looking forward to dating my friend Ashley."

Quinn's eyes were in outer space right now and she really had no clue what to say, "Well… I am… very… proud of you sweetie."

Karolina's face was huge as she hugged her mom around the legs, "Thank you for your understanding mommy now if you don't mind I will be washing up for dinner." With her saying her peace Karolina skipped out of the kitchen.

Quinn and Darren shared a confused look before the two year old went back to his toy while his mother stood there in shock.

"It won't last a week." Ranita said as she entered the kitchen and grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

Lauren and Rachel entered in behind her and looked at Ranita a little perplexed.

"What won't last a week?" Lauren asked sounding confused.

Ranita chuckled, "Her little gay period, that girl changes her mind every five minutes."

Rachel walked up to Quinn and gave her a quick kiss which was received by a groan from Ranita and a giggle from Lauren.

"I think we need to give your sister some credit here she knows more about her situation then we do." Rachel said sternly to her daughter.

Ranita rolled her eyes, "Mom she's nine… nine! She probable still thinks that baby's come from birds."

"That being as it may you knew you were gay when you were 11 sis" Lauren said looking at her sister.

Ranita just shrugged and excused herself to get ready for dinner with Lauren following after her.

With the kids gone Rachel smirked at her wife and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "I haven't given you a proper hello yet baby."

Quinn chuckled before kissing her wife and feeling Rachel smile at the connection only made her smile.

"Hi there." Rachel said with a large smile and glinting brown eyes.

Quinn chuckled, "Hi yourself beautiful."

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" Rachel asked looking mighty sexy with that smirk on her face.

Quinn was about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang several times in unison.

"I can get it, hold that thought." Quinn said before jogging over to the door and pulling it open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall figure dressed in trench coat and jeans with a small baseball cap.

Quinn stopped before motioning the man inside quickly, "What's wrong why are you here."

Finn took off the cap and looked directly into Quinn's eyes.

"We have to talk."

**And that wraps up another chapter :). Please leave me stuff it makes my day and helps me write.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back In The Game

**You guys are the best fans a girl can ask for :).**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and please keep reviewing and reading.**

**I can't even express to you how much I love getting an email telling me someone has reviewed this story.**

**But on to the story, this chapter will flush out more of Quinn and Finn's friendship/rivalry. There is also a lot of Quinn and Rachel in this chapter and some Beth and Mike at the end.**

**Enjoy.**

**_Quinn_**

Finn ran a hand through his short hair then put his baseball cap back on giving Quinn an apologetic look, "I hope you guys weren't eating or anything."

Quinn smiled at Finn then shook her head in the negative, "No, we were just about to, however then you came knocking so just make it quick."

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets before speaking again, "Its about what we talked about this afternoon."

Quinn gave him an exasperated look, "Finn! It's been like four hours! Rachel just got back home I have barely said hello!"

Finn put his hands up defensively, "Hey look I think Rachel should hear about this from me so it's not clouded by your attitude problem."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock at the man's words. Quinn was about to retort when Rachel entered the room looking confused, "Lucy sweetheart who was at the door?" Rachel's eyes landed on Finn and her frown turned into a small smile, "Oh Finn! What a pleasant surprise! Were you planning on staying for dinner?"

Finn's normal passive look turned into a wide grin as he looked at Rachel which always irritated Quinn to no end, "I guess I could if it's alright with Quinn."

At the end of junior year of high school when Rachel and Quinn had first started dating Finn had gone from star Quarterback, dating whoever he wanted, to sad glee club loser who was rejected by his ex girlfriend for his other ex girlfriend, and Finn had never really gotten over Rachel. Quinn wasn't surprised, after all Rachel was one of a kind. Not just because of her voice but because of who she was on the inside. Rachel is one of those people that are incredibly easy to fall for but impossible to get over. Having her wife's ex boyfriend so close was defiantly hard to do, however when a soaking wet Finn Hudson shows up on your doorstep begging for a job because he's homeless and can't hold down any other job. Coming out to her mother and school along with dating Rachel had changed Quinn in many ways one of them being that Quinn had grown a heart. So Quinn had agreed to give Finn a job as one of her trainers. All that put aside Quinn knew why Finn had never bothered to find a new girlfriend. It was all about Rachel.

Rachel turned to her wife with a raised eyebrow and Quinn knew that there would be no way she would be able to not have dinner with Finn and sleep in her own bed in the same night.

Quinn just gave her wife a pleading look and when the eyebrow did not go down Quinn sighed and just nodded her head in the affirmative.

Rachel's brow instantly dropped and her small smile grew into a large one, "Perfect! Lucy please assist me in grabbing a chair from my study." And without another word Quinn was being dragged towards Rachel's study.

When they had arrived in the study Rachel released her wife and spun around to face her crossing her arms and giving Quinn a dirty look.

Quinn groaned at her wife, "Baby what's the problem?"

Rachel looked at Quinn like she was a dumb baby, "Seriously Lucy? Can you not understand that he wants to spend time with you!"

Quinn crossed her arms and leaned against the study wall with a sigh, "Rach, baby, he wants to see you. He tolerates me."

Rachel's look of disbelief was only somewhat humorous to Quinn, "Please not this again! You two spent almost every hour of every day together, how could he not miss you?"

Quinn snorted, "Look there is absolutely no way we can come to an agreement on this subject so can we please just drop it?"

Rachel's face changed from anger to confusion, "Sweetheart you still don't think he will try and take me away do you?" As she ended her sentence Rachel moved closer to Quinn and reached her hands out touching Quinn's forearms gently.

Quinn sighed as she reached out and took Rachel's hands in hers, "You know how I feel about him. But after everything we have been through no, I don't think he will try and take you away… unless you want him to."

Rachel smiled as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that warmed Quinn to the tips of her toes, "Well then I guess I am sticking around for at least another thirty years."

Quinn smiled at that and kissed her wife again this time deepening instantly.

"Mmmm" Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, "Baby if we don't stop right now we won't make it for dinner."

Quinn chuckled a little, "I know of something else I would rather eat."

Rachel moaned again but this time turned around and walked towards the door. She turned around before leaving and with a evil glint her eye said, "Hurry up with that chair and dinner and I will give you an amazing desert." With that she walked out of the study and left a very turned on Quinn in her wake.

Shaking her head Quinn grabbed the chair and headed back towards the dining room.

When she entered she saw Rachel showing Finn how far Darren had come in his walking.

Quinn smiled at her son's look of hard concentration as he took calculated steps with his momma cheering him on from behind. When he saw Quinn however he turned and ran/stumbled over to her with a huge smile on his face and his arms up in the air.

"Up momma!" Darren called to his mom who bent down and picked the toddler up like he was nothing with a loud squeal of delight. Quinn chuckled and kissed the little boy on his cheek electing another giggle from the small boy.

Quinn smiled at Rachel who was beaming with pride, Finn however was looking a little sulky.

"Uncle Finn!" Came a shout from behind her, as Laura ran over to tackle hug Finn who gave out a loud umph as the 13 year old collided with his chest.

Finn pated Laura on her blond head, "Laura you're going to have to stop hugging me so aggressively. I'm starting to get old." Quinn rolled her eyes because really? Both Rachel and herself were older then Finn by at least 2 months.

Laura gasped and pulled away from Finn with a look of panic on her face, "AM I FAT?"

Finn's mouth dropped open in shock at how Laura had taken his comment. He looked over at Quinn with a pleading look. Quinn chuckled and held her hands up as if saying, "You're on your own here buddy."

Meanwhile Laura was in hysterics over her uncle's imaginary comment about her weight. Rachel grabber her daughters arms and brought them to her sides trying to calm with reassurance that she wasn't fat.

Taking pity on her daughter Quinn patted her on the shoulder and said, "Laura you are 100 pounds wet and that's when you round up and calculate x into the equation."

"MOM I'M NOT GOOD AT MATH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Quinn gave Finn an "Are you shitting me" face and shook her head in disbelief.

After Laura had calmed down Ranita walked into the kitchen with a look between annoyance and murderess, with an overeager Karolina pestering her older sister about being gay.

"So what's kissing a girl actually like?" Karolina asked Ranita with her big pleading eyes.

Ranita sighed, waved a hello at her uncle then sat down; Karolina sat down right next to her still waiting for the answer to her question. "Look K I wouldn't know ok I haven't kissed anyone yet."

Quinn was just about to make a smart ass remark when from out of the corner of the table Laura spoke up, "Really sis? Because you and Crystal Hemmingway sure were getting cozy in the lunch room today."

Rachel's and Quinn's eyes snapped to Ranita while she glared at her sister, "Who is Crystal Hemmingway?" Rachel asked Ranita seriously.

Ranita looked down at the table and blushed a dark cherry red, "The captain of the softball team."

Rachel looked confused and muttered something about not knowing there was a softball team at the school. Quinn made a shushing motion at her wife and looked at Ranita quizzically, "Do you like her?"

Ranita shrugged a little, "Yeah she's cool, I don't think she's into girls though."

Finn chuckled neither of your moms were "into" girls when they were your age and they still got together."

Both Rachel and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement of Finn's statement.

"Look can we talk about something else other than mine and my parents romantic lives thank you very much." Ranita said hopefully.

Rachel's eyes lit up and she looked at Finn with interest, "Yes that's a good idea. Finn I believe you had something you wanted to share with us."

Quinn tried to hide the panic that she was feeling on the inside. Despite the fact it hadn't even been a day Rachel was still going to be pissed that Quinn didn't say something right away.

Finn coughed loudly and sat his knife and fork down looking at the table with a look of concentration before saying, "I got a call today from a kid down in New Jersey. She was talking about coming to get trained by Quinn."

Everyone's eyes were on Quinn who was slowly eating her salad staring down into her plate almost asking it to swallow her whole right then and there.

"Interesting." Rachel said still looking at her wife but still talking to Finn, "What did she say exactly? What's her name?"

Finn stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it to reveal the information he had written down. "Her names Katie Burrows and she's originally from Boston."

Finn was about to keep reading before Rachel raised her hand silencing him still not taking her eyes off her wife who was chewing a piece of lettuce.

"Lucy darling how long have you known?"

Quinn swallowed her food then looked at her wife with her best calm look. "Since about an hour after you left."

"So please explain to me why I am just hearing about this." Rachel voice held no venom or undertone of anger; it was just a simple question.

Quinn shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you at work and before you can answer the next question I didn't tell you when you got home because we were talking and then five minutes later Finn came in."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I assume you called Santana." Quinn's only response was a nod.

"What did she say?"

Quinn put her silverware down and took a deep breath. "Are conversation was very brief after all she had just woken up, however she said that I should get off my butt and do something so this is an great opportunity and I should do it."

The room was silent again as Rachel thought carefully before turning back to Finn. "Lucy accepts the offer."

"WHAT!" Was the reaction from both Quinn and Finn.

"Baby…" Quinn said in a small pleading voice.

"Hell yeah!" Finn exclaimed fist pumping the air enthusiastically.

"Rachel I have never even heard of this girl before she could just be some bum from the streets for all we know." Quinn was flabbergasted that Rachel was so willing for Quinn to dive headfirst in this.

"Nah its cool I already looked around, evidently Carver saw her fight down in San Diego a couple of times." Finn said still looking like an overenthusiastic puppy.

Quinn laughed out loud at that. "Oh you mean Charlie Carver the guy who's in prison for DUI and driving with a suspended license in Cleveland, that Carver?"

Finn furrowed his brows in thought. "Actually I think he got out early, something about good behavior or something. But anyway come on Quinn! I know that you said you wouldn't fight anymore but you never said you wouldn't train some up and comer."

Quinn sighed putting her face in her hands in thought. "What about Darren? I already told you Rach he is not going to be raised by a nanny."

Rachel smiled her bright smile at Quinn and stood up sitting in her wife's lap, running her hands threw her Quinn's hair trying to calm her down. "Yes I know, however I can bring him to work with me. I have been meaning to spend more time with him. And sweetheart I know you miss the gym and the workouts and all that other stuff. It might do some good to get you back in your element."

Ranita and Laura were on the edge of their seats hoping that their mother would say yes. It's not that they didn't enjoy having their mother around, however they knew that deep down their mother missed her one true calling. Despite the fact that she tried to put on a brave face for them both Ranita and Laura had walked in on their mom watching some of her old fights or even some of the newer UFC events. Karolina was just five six almost seven when Quinn had stopped fighting so her memories of her mom during her fighting career were that of multiple days of not seeing her, Karolina still knew that it wasn't always like that because her mommy and her big sisters had always talked about the older times when Quinn was happy to fight and still loved to do it.

Needless to say everyone was hoping for a yes.

Quinn groaned, "Ok fine I'll do it."

The whole room burst into cheers and applause. Finn whooped and high-fived the twins and Karolina. Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek multiple times in sequence.

"Hold on." Quinn said getting everyone's attention back on her. "I am agreeing to talk to her, that's it. If I think she has any kind of potential then I will train her, however if I show up and she's just another snot nosed punk then I'm out and that's final."

No one seemed to hear her and Finn excused himself in order to call Ms Burrows and tell her that Quinn Fabray would indeed talk to her.

"Isn't this exciting!" Rachel said still in Quinn's lap. "You're getting back in the business baby!"

Quinn smiled at the look of enthusiasm from her wife and her kids who were still talking animatedly about their momma getting back in fighting.

"Yeah it's cool." Quinn said wrapping her arms around her wife and leaning in close to her ear. "However I expect to be rewarded appropriately tonight. After all you did sign me up for a lot of work."

Rachel chuckled and pressed her lips against Quinn's ear, "Mmm you are going to get a little more than that baby."

Despite the smile and kiss she gave her wife Quinn's mind was going crazy with thoughts and ideas about what she was going to do.

This is about to get very interesting Quinn thought.

**_Beth_**

Beth was sitting in her bed in the motel cross legged and watching some more of her Quinn Fabray's old match's still transfixed by her power and grace. Beth's day with Mike the asshole had been very hard. Mike had spent half the time making side comments about her being gay even after Beth had almost thrown him in front of a bus, it also hadn't helped when the waitress at the dinner they had lunch at had flirted with her making Mike laugh like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. After lunch Mike had taken Beth to Times Square to do some sightseeing then dinner then back to the motel where Beth had been for a little over an hour just watching her birth mothers fights.

Beth bit her lip as she watched Quinn take a very heavy right jab to the face only for her to go all bitch crazy (as the announcer had so eloquently put it) on her opponent knocking her out in only a couple of seconds.

Just as Quinn ran around the cage pointing at the camera with a look of pure adrenalin fueled rage, the phone rang. Beth quickly paused the show and reached over and grabbed the motel phone.

"Hello." Beth said noticing the tiredness in her own voice.

"Hello, Katie Burrows?" A very deep male voice replied.

Beth cleared her throat, "Yeah this is Katie."

"Hello Katie this Finn Hudson calling you back with your interest in being trained by Mr.'s Fabray."

Beth stopped breathing. This was it, this was what it came down to, right here right now.

"Am I correct in assuming you spoke with her?"

"Yes that is correct. I just wanted to tell you that Quinn is interested in meeting you in two days at the R and Q gym." Finn said still keeping his voice calm and collected.

Beth finally let herself breath. It was over she was going to see her mother.

"Yes that works fine with me, how about 8:00 am?"

"Yes that sounds fine. We look forward to seeing you Ms Burrows."

The two said their goodbyes and Beth hung up the phone looking down at her bed in wonder. It was going to happen; she was going to save her mom from this damned cancer.

Beth looked back up at the image of Quinn Fabray and smiled remembering the promise she had made last night in the exact same position. "Found you." Beth said to the image of her birth mother.

With that Beth turned off the T.V. and fell into a deep sleep.

**_End_**

**I am sooooooooo sorry this took so long! Finals have been a HUGE problem and I think I just barely scratched by with an A I my Advanced English poetry and script reading class.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to my next update which should hopefully be done in around a week.**

**Please review, add to your alerts and favorites and anything else you can do.**

**Also I made an email account so you guys can send me your ideas and thoughts and questions for the story, so please do that.**

**(Email is, **_**Spottymurder **_**)**

**Thank you again for putting up with my long waits and keep reading.**

**Love**

**SpottyMurder **


	6. Chapter 6 This Feeling

**I know I keep saying this, however I am so sorry taking soooo long to get this out!**

**Life had an unexpected twist with the passing of my grandmother so I have been in Germany for the past month.**

**Anyway enough about my troubles with life, as my grandmother would say "The show must go on!" So for this chapter is the long awaited meeting between birth mother and daughter. Let me just say some sparks are going to fly right now!**

**Thanks for all your guy's patience and I hope all of you enjoy.**

**Beth**

The sound of the alarm brought Beth into the world of wakefulness. Immediately Beth's mind was working overtime thinking about what to wear, what she was going to say. What did one wear when one was going to talk to their birth mother that they had tricked into believing was someone that they weren't. Beth sighed and flopped back onto the bed breathing in the smell of her bleach heavy sheets.

After her moment of self pity and thought Beth got out of bed and after her shower decided on wearing jeans, a tan tank top and a blue fleece jacket. After her morning routine Beth stepped outside and was greeted by the harsh cold of New York at 8:00 in the morning.

Shivering slightly Beth zipped up her jacket, hailed a cab and smiled through her butterfly's as she gave the directions to the R and Q gym.

"This is it" Beth thought to herself "Time to get this trip over and done with."

Beth paid the cab driver and stepped out onto the street looking up at the incredible average building that was the R and Q gym.

With one last breath Beth walked up the stairs towards her destiny.

**Quinn.**

Quinn's alarm went off at exactly 6:00 in the morning. She slapped the clock silent and starred up at the ceiling marveling at how white it truly was.

It wasn't that Quinn didn't want to teach the trade of fighting; it was more of not knowing if she COULD do it. Quinn had no experience with teaching except the very limited moves she had taught Rachel back when they were still dating, and the twins who Quinn had thought would want to know how to defend themselves, however after the first time Laura came home crying because Ranita had put her boyfriend in an arm bar for some PDA in the hallway Quinn had stopped teaching all together. No Quinn was just afraid of letting her teacher down.

Quinn got out of bed and immediately got down on the floor starting her 50 pushups in the morning.

After about 10 Quinn felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. Quinn smiled to herself and without missing her rhythm she said, "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you wanted me to train this kid, just so you could ogle me as I workout."

Quinn heard a small chuckle from on the bed. "I guess it's a good thing you don't know any better."

Quinn shook her head got back on her feet smiling down at Rachel who was lying upside down on the bed staring at Quinn with a look of pure desire.

Quinn chuckled at her wife's pout after she stopped exercising.

"Aren't you going to do pull ups?" Rachel asked a small mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "You always look incredibly hot when doing pull ups!"

Quinn chuckled as she reached out and pulled Rachel on her feet smiling down at her with a look of pure unadulterated love. It had been a bit of a surprise to Quinn when the two had started dating how sexual Rachel actually was and is. From the outside looking in Rachel was a very proper and old fashioned person, who by the look of her wouldn't have sex until she was married, however after about one month of dating Rachel had started turning their evenings of cuddling and enjoying the others company into evenings of making out and a lot of groping (on Rachel's part). For the record Quinn never complained.

Quinn chuckled, "Nah I think I will finish up at the gym." Quinn grinned at her wife. "To many distraction here. You know?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked down at the sleep shorts and tank top that covered her wife's incredible body. "Mmm can this distraction of yours maybe have some fun before you leave." Despite the fact the sentence would normally be a question, in this scenario there was only one option for Quinn. Especially with the look Rachel was now giving her.

"Can this distraction get her fill, in the shower?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow playfully at said distracter.

Rachel smiled seductively and started walking backwards towards the bathroom. "I think I can manage that."

"Oh so you are admitting you're a distraction?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn playfully. "Get your clothes off and get in the shower woman."

With one last chuckle Quinn walked towards the shower pulling her top off and throwing it on the bed.

Who knew maybe today would ne uneventful… yeah like that was going to happen.

After finishing their "shower" Quinn and Rachel descended the stairs towards the kitchen hand in hand, Rachel telling Quinn all about her plans for the Glee club and how to maximize their main voices. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted to Laura and Karolina cooking breakfast while Ranita held and kept Darren entertained.

"Danny has an incredible scream which is essential to the role, however Andrew has the range and control that we need in a leading man. Holly insists that Alex has the ability but I just don't see it yet. And the play is in less than two months so I can't afford to wait for someone to get talented all of a sudden. Then Alice is all twisted because Ranita has the lead role, even though Alice never auditioned."

Ranita chuckled at that. "Plus she has no control and is all over the place just like Danny and Alex."

Rachel nodded at her daughters observations with a look of pride.

Laura turned around holding a tray of vegan friendly pancakes and bacon. "OK guys enough of the theater gibberish. Its breakfast time!"

After everyone was served and digging into their delicious meal everyone was a little quite, until Laura looked up at her mother. "Hey Mommy can I ask you something?"

Quinn finished chewing her bacon and nodded her head in approval.

Laura took a breath. "I was wondering if I could come with you to the gym today."

Quinn stopped eating and looked at her daughter questionably. "I thought you had school today? And plus why would you want to come?"

Laura looked down at her plate before lifting her eyes back up to her mothers. "There is some kind of conference today before the final day. Also I just want to come and see you train, I think it would be fun and cool."

Quinn chewed slowly on the final bit of her breakfast in thought.

"You do know I'm not going to be training this girl yet right?"

Laura nodded enthusiastically, "I just want to see."

"Ok then I guess you're coming with me then."

Laura squealed in enthusiasm. "I am going to grab my things!" And with that she was off, dashing towards her room like she was afraid it was going to disappear.

Karolina giggled at her sister's childish ways. Ranita just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked her eldest with a raised eyebrow.

Ranita looked taken aback but just shrugged and said, "You obviously weren't going to say no, so I don't get why she is soooo excited."

Rachel smiled as she messaged her wife's scalp causing Quinn to close her eyes in pleasure. "Maybe she doesn't expect everyone to say yes to them like someone we know." Rachel comment was heavily pointed at Ranita. Ranita however didn't catch her mother's drift.

"Would you like to come as well?" Quinn asked Ranita, her eyes still closed from Rachel's very talented fingers on her scalp.

Ranita took a bite of her toast and shook her head in the negative.

"Why not?" Rachel asked looking at Ranita in surprise. Ranita had always been the more enthusiastic of the twins about Quinn's career, not that either of them wanted to follow in their mom's footsteps which Quinn had no problem with.

Quinn loved the sport which had given her and Rachel financial stability when they had nothing back when they were first married, however the sport had taken a lot from Quinn in other ways.

Ranita shrugged, "Don't really feel like going. Plus I have plans."

Both Rachel and Quinn perked up at that due to the fact that neither of them had heard anything about their daughters plans.

"What plans?" Rachel asked.

Ranita's eye shifted downward which was her tall tell sign of not wanting to tell the truth. "You know just hang out with a friend."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at that, "What's her name?"

Ranita blushed a cute cherry red just like Rachel would when she was nervous or embarrassed, "Crystal Hemmingway."

Quinn gave her daughter a knowing smirk, "You mean the Crystal Hemmingway as in the girl your into Crystal Hemmingway?"

Ranita flushed even more but she glared at her mother, "I'm not into her! We are just friends! That's it!"

Quinn's smirk only grew as she turned to her wife who was trying and failing to hide her own smile, "Honey how long were we "Just friends"."

Rachel giggled a little which made Ranita pout and cross her arms over her chest with a humph.

Laura choose that moment to come back into the kitchen wearing blue skirt and a red top.

"What's her problem? Laura asked jabbing her thumb towards her elder sister.

"She's going on a date with Crystal Hemmingway." Quinn sad before Ranita could say anything.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" Ranita shouted her face turning red with embarrassment.

Laura shrugged, "Whatever. let me know when the wedding is." Leaving her sister babbling incoherently Laura turned to Quinn with an impatient look, "Can we go now?"

Quinn sighed and looked at her watch, "Yeah hold on I just need to grab my coat. Go ahead and wait in the car."

Laura nodded and skipped out of the house towards the garage area humming some song in her head.

Quinn grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack and threw it on loving the rough material rub against her skin. Rachel walked over and straightened the jacket for Quinn, who noticed how Ranita grabbed Darren and walked out of the room looking anywhere but her two overly affectionate mothers.

"I still don't understand why you wear this old rag." Rachel said patting Quinn's shoulders when she was sure the jacket was straight.

Quinn smiled, "Cause I know it drives you crazy."

Rachel smirked at her wife, "I know other ways you can do that."

Quinn smiled and leaned in for a quick yet passionate kiss which curled her toes with the intense sensation coursing through her.

"Get back home soon please." Rachel asked looking Quinn straight in the eyes with look of pure warmth and love.

Quinn leaned down and kissed her again, "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel smiled up at her, "I love you more Lucy Quinn Berry."

"I am going out on a limp and saying there's no point in arguing with you."

Rachel smiled even wider at her and nodded. The two shared another kiss before Quinn untangled herself from her reluctantly wife with one last goodbye.

Quinn walked out of the house and looked around the quite New Jersey neighborhood that shone with light and warmth from the bright sun over head.

Surprisingly not much had changed in the world of 2028. There were no flying cars or robots or even laser swords, everything was just kinda the same just different styles of the same thing with no real improvement.

Quinn walked to her still mint condition 1978 ford mustang which already had an occupant who was rocking out on her Ipod, more than likely to some dumb bubble gum pop trash.

Quinn shook her head with a smile of exasperation. Quinn was just about to open the driver's door when her phone rang in her pocket loudly. Quinn redrew her hand from the door and pulled the phone out and looked at the number which she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

A rough male voice which she no problem identifying came through the line, "Quinn? Its Carver."

Quinn leaned against the car and sighed. Charlie Carver was an old school MMA scout, he was known for finding some of the most promising talent in the business. Quinn had only five teammates in her 13 year career and all but one of them had been found by Carver. He had an eagle eye for talent and it soon become that if Charlie Carver found you, you were automatically in the big leagues and considered a threat. However like most people with power Carver let the fame get to his head and turned to drugs, sex and alcohol, losing both his family and his career in the process.

"Yeah I know. What do you want?" Quinn asked not really caring.

"Nice to hear your ungrateful voice as well."

"Look Carver just spit out whatever you wanted to say."

"Well I was going to warn you but never mind."

Quinn rolled her eyes Carver had always been a drama king, "What is it Charlie?"

"That's more like it. Anyway you know this Katie chick, you're going to see her soon right?"

"Yeah I'm going right now."

"Yeah? huh well I thought you might want to know she isn't no fighter."

Quinn had closed her eyes because Carvers voice had always been loud and whiny, however after that statement Quinn's eye shot open. "What are you talking about? You vouched for her to Finn."

"Yeah that's because I was forced to by the popo Q."

Quinn shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I was in jail and then this big meat head of a cop walks in and says he would offer me early release if agreed to call up my contacts and vouch for this kid."

Quinn's head was racing from this information. Sure Carver was a sleaze bag, but he loved the sport and Quinn never thought he would do something like this.

"Q you there?"

Quinn shook her head again, "Yeah go on."

**Beth**

Beth was starting to get worried. She had been waiting in this large gym for over half an hour and still no one was showing up. Sure she was twenty minutes early to begin with however now people were ten minutes late and she was nervous.

Beth's head was buzzing with thoughts of Quinn Fabray. What would she look like, how would she talk, what would she say, would she bring her wife or kids? Beth didn't know and she was going a little crazy from all the thinking/worrying she was doing.

Beth was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of boots on the wood floor. Beth looked up and was met with a tall dark haired man wearing a very casual suit and tie walking towards her with look of concentration.

When he was only a few feet from her the man reached out his hand and Beth shook it.

"Hi there I'm Finn Hudson Mrs. Fabray's assistant."

Beth nodded her head she had seen a couple of videos of Quinn's fights with this man in her corner shouting advice and tactics.

"Katie Burrows. Is Quinn here?"

Finn's brow furrowed a little but shook his head in the negative. "Yes she is just outside on the phone she will be in, in like a minute."

Beth was just about to ask another question when the door to the gym opened and walked in Quinn Fabray.

Beth eyes were so focused on Quinn she didn't notice the small blonde girl skipping behind her birth mother. Quinn was maybe two inches taller than herself; she had short bright blonde hair that went a little lower then her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white t shirt with an old looking leather jacket and jeans covering her muscular and powerful legs. Beth couldn't tell what Quinn was thinking from her face, it was a look of calculation and deep thought. It was at this point Beth noticed the small girl next to Quinn who was talking to her mother very fast about the gym around them, but stopped when the two were next to Finn.

Beth looked into her birth mothers eyes and was met with a knowing look.

Finn stepped forward about to say something when Quinn raised her hand silencing him still not looking away from Beth.

There was a long moment before Quinn spoke, "What's your name?"

Beth's throat was dry so her words came out a little ragged, "Katie Burrows."

Quinn raised her eyebrows that left Beth felling like a small child in front of a black bear.

"I think we need to try that again." Quinn said still not looking away from Beth's eyes.

Just then Finn spoke up, "Quinn what are you doing? I thought you were going to take it easy on her and now you're trying to tell her who she is?"

Quinn still didn't look away from Beth, "I got a call from Carver and by the sound of it he was given early release in exchange for vouching for a kid with no fighting history. So either she is a news reporter or she's wants to learn fighting from me so she can bring it back to her gym, either way she wouldn't use her actually name. So I ask again. What's your name?"

Both Finn and the little girl were staring at Quinn like she was some kind of powerful witch from another dimension. But Quinn had eyes only for Beth, who knew she now had to tell the truth.

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart but it wouldn't stop. Beth only had two choices left. Option A: run away and never come back, or option B: Tell the truth. Beth was not going to run away.

With one final breath Beth looked into the dangerous hazel eyes of the woman that gave birth to her.

"My name is Beth Corcoran."

Quinn's eyes went from confused to shock to terrified in the matter of seconds.

"I'm your daughter."

**Sorry again for being so bad with getting these out! I'm half way done with the next chapter which is super long so hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

**I hope you like this chapter please rate and review and like and favorite please.**

**Love you all and thank you all again for your patience! **


	7. Chapter 7 Say what!

**Thank you all for your wonderful words I appreciate all of them and thanks for your patience.**

**Well this is it! Quinn and Beth the big meeting is here and I hope it lives up to all of your expectations.**

**Without further ado here you go :).**

**Quinn**

"My name is Beth Corcoran. I'm your daughter."

Quinn stopped. Just stopped, everything, her body, breathing, thinking. Everything stopped. It felt like someone had just pulled the plug in her brain and Quinn was left powerless and useless. Standing there staring at the girl across from her like dumb baby. Then in one fast moment everything started working again and Quinn felt overloaded.

Standing in front of her was a girl with medium length blonde hair that looked a lot like her own. She was maybe two inches shorter then Quinn, however her body was proportioned… just like her own. Everything about this girl was like looking into a mirror that showed herself 16 years younger. The only thing that looked nothing like her were the girls eyes. Her eyes were a deep dark brown that were staring at Quinn with a look somewhere between desperation and hope. Hope for what? That was Quinn's question.

Quinn stared at her lost daughter who was only a few yards away and Beth stared back. The two were caught in a blazing stare down that neither wanted to stop. It felt like Quinn was looking into the hottest sun but couldn't look away… or didn't want to look away.

"Mom what's going on?"

Laura's voice broke Quinn out of her comma esc state. Quinn looked back at Laura who had a look of half confused and half scared, and Finn who just looked shocked.

Quinn had always been upfront with her kids about getting pregnant at 15. Rachel and Quinn had had many talks on the subject and despite the fact that Rachel completely understood if she wanted to keep it a secret Quinn felt like she would be betraying her kids if she didn't tell them everything about her. After all what Quinn had thought of as a curse when she was 15, she now believed had been the turning point in her life completely for the better. Not to mention it was a good cautionary tale for her kids to not have sex until they were much older.

Quinn walked up to her daughter who still had a frightened look across her face. "Honey can you wait in my office with Uncle Finn?"

Laura's face went blank and the mature side of her daughter seemed to come out in the blink of an eye. "Will you tell me what's going on when you figure it out?"

Quinn beamed at her daughter, a sense of pride bursting out of her, and just nodded. Laura looked over her mother's shoulder to see Beth's eyes on her as well. "OK. Should I call mommy?"

Quinn shook her head. "Don't worry about mommy right now I will call her. OK?"

Laura nodded still keeping eye contact with the girl that she was processing as her half sister and looked so much more like her mama then she did. Just a little younger version, like the one in her parent's old wedding video, or the photos from her mama's first fights. Finn's brain seemed to catch up with the world at this point because he jumped forward taking Laura's hand in his own and leading her towards Quinn's old office area.

Quinn watched the silent pair walk towards and then disappear behind the door before sighing and crushing her nose between her fingers as she thought about what to do next.

**Beth**

Beth stared at Quinn who had her back to Beth and seemed to be thinking deeply. Beth felt a little bad for the woman, after all she came here expecting a fighter not her lost daughter. Not to mention the look on Quinn's daughters face was sickening. The little girl was looking at Beth with a look that clearly said "Please don't take my mommy away."

"I didn't know you were bringing you're daughter with you." Beth said still looking at the woman who had given birth to her. For Beth it really was like looking into the magic mirror that showed her 15 years or so into the future. Quinn's hair was only about bottom neck length and she was maybe an inch taller. Quinn's eyes were a striking hazel that drilled into a person's soul. But it would be easy to mistake the two at a distance.

Quinn turned around and looked at the girl standing before her, and Bet was again caught off guard by the resemblance between herself and the woman in front of her. "I didn't know I would be meeting my birth daughter today, so I guess we are both a little surprised."

Beth smiled a small understanding smile. "I think one of us is a little more surprised than the other though."

Quinn just nodded her head in confirmation of Beth's statement. Quinn rubbed her temple and walked over to the boxing ring taking a seat on the canvas and gestured for Beth to sit down as well.

Beth walked over and sat down on the slightly bouncy material, never once taking her eyes off of her birth mother. Quinn however stared at the floor, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts or something because she was biting her lip rather hard.

A couple minutes past in silence as both woman thought about what to say. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and it was weighing down on both mother and daughter.

Right when Beth was going to ask something, Quinn suddenly looked up and spoke, her words coming out in a rush yet her voice still sounding calm which freaked Beth out for some reason.

"What do you want?"

Beth frowned and her heart jumped into her throat. Quinn knew she wasn't here for just visiting's sake. Beth began shaking a little. "What if I just wanted to meet you?" Beth asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well then that's what you would have wanted now wouldn't it." Quinn said her voice still remaining calm which freaked Beth out even more so; however her hazel eyes were boring holes in Beth who was suddenly looking away due to the sheer intensity in Quinn's gaze.

"I'm guessing this isn't purely a visit for pleasure." Quinn said still with that overly calm voice. Then it hit Beth like a ton of bricks, the reason why Quinn's voice was freaking her out so bad. When Quinn spoke with that gentle warmth in her voice… it sounded like how her mom would talk to her when something bad happened. Then like a tidal wave all the emotion Beth had been holding back about her mom's situation came bursting through her brain.

Beth felt tears pool in her eyes and her body began shacking more violently. Through her blurry vision Beth saw Quinn's look go from passive comfort to shock.

"Beth are you alright?" Quinn asked. That was it. Beth cried out, the tears she had been holding back since learning about her mom's cancer came out in a torrent of raw emotion and pain.

Beth felt Quinn place a hand on her shoulder and rub it comfortingly as she cried and let all her feelings out in the form of tears and sobs.

After around two minutes of crying Beth began to mentally slap herself back into reality. The means to saving her mom's life was right in front of her. All she had to do was reach out and grab it. This was the absolute worst moment to fall apart.

"I need your help." Beth chocked out trying to sound as confident as possible. Unfortunately for Beth her voice was anything but calm.

Quinn nodded her head silently telling Beth to continue.

Beth sighed and rubbed the palms of her hands across her face trying to remove the tears and sweat that had coated her cheeks and forehead. "In short my mom has some form of cancer in her brain. And even if my Dad pulled all the money we have even from my college fund we would still be in debt for years."

Quinn's eyes narrowed but not in a threatening. But the older blonde just seemed to be thinking about the situation. "I know this is not the best way to meet you. You know just barging in here pretending to be someone I'm not then asking for money. But I do want to get to know you! I really d" But before Beth could even finish her sentence Quinn had spoken up.

"Done." Beth blinked looking at Quinn bewildered and not understanding what was going on.

"Excuses me?" Beth asked still wearing her deer caught in headlights look.

Quinn stood up from the mat and looked Beth right in the eyes with that same calm yet intense stare from earlier. "I'm guessing the surgery costs around 325 thousand including the room after the surgery and all that other side stuff right?" All Quinn got from Beth was a shocked nod. Not understanding how Quinn knew that. Quinn However seemed to guess Beth's question immediately. "My dad had brain cancer about 5 years ago. It was a huge fiasco back then. People were calling me asking me if I was alright. You know because cancer is hereditary." The last part was dripping in sarcasm and Beth couldn't help but laugh a little.

Quinn smiled at Beth with only just a hint of sadness seeping through. "Don't worry about your mom Beth. I will transfer the funds to the hospital tomorrow and the surgery will be in less than a week."

Beth eyes shot up at that statement. "I can't just take your money and leave!"

Quinn nodded her head a little in agreement. "You are not thought. You said you would visit right?"

Beth nodded her head a well. "Yeah I will, but that's not enough. I got to be able to do more for you."

Quinn sighed and looked at Beth with a serious look. "Look I need to talk to my wife about all this first. I'm sure she would have no problem with me loaning you the money, however it would be wise to not just take some money out without telling her."

Beth's heart sank. She had completely forgotten about Quinn's family. Her wife, her kids, one of which was in the next room. Now Beth knew she had to find a way to repay the Fabray's.

"Stay right here I'm going to go call her." Quinn said motioning for Beth to stay in place.

Beth just nodded her head and watched as Quinn walked towards the door leading to the street, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she walked.

Beth smashed her face into her hands and let out a deep sigh. She knew things would get interesting but this was a little overkill. Not to mention Quinn had taken the whole thing rather well.

**Quinn**

Quinn was not taking this well at all! It's not that she was mad at Beth, not at all! The girl's mother was dying and she needed help. Why wouldn't you go to your long lost rich birth mother and ask for some of her for help? No was just incredibly shocked to meet the daughter she thought she would never see again.

When she got outside the cold New York air slapped her in the face and she immediately felt a thousand times better and more awake.

Quinn breathed in the cold air and loved the feeling of being back on the streets. When Rachel and herself and moved her after high-school, Quinn had spent a large amount of time on the street looking for jobs and had come to appreciate the smell and coldness of New York air.

Quinn looked down at her phone and saw that she had a couple new texts. She opened the first and smiled.

_**Rachael:**__ Have fun beautiful! P.S. I look forward to tonight ;)._

Quinn chuckled to herself and flipped over to the next message.

_**Santana:**__ Hey bitch thanks for telling your best friend what's going on in your life! Call me soon._

Quinn shook her head smiling. She had completely forgotten to tell Santana what was going on and the Latin woman had not gotten any calmer in her older age.

Quinn flipped to the next message and frowned to herself.

_**Finn: **__Laura is getting anxious! Let us know what's going on soon!_

Quinn immediately started typing a reply to Finn's message.

_**Quinn: **__Bring her outside I'm calling Rachael._

After the message had been sent Quinn hit Rachael's cell number on speed dial and held the phone to her ear sitting down on the steps leading to the gym. Quinn ran a hand through her short blonde hair with a sigh as the phone rang on the other end of the line.

"Well hello there darling." Rachael's beautiful sweet voice came across the connection and Quinn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Hello to you as well beautiful." Quinn responded and somehow she knew Rachael was smiling on the other end as well.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Can't I just want to hear my wife's beautiful voice?"

"Well you are doing in interview with a potential trainee. So unless you are done with it then no you can't."

Quinn frowned at that and ran a hand through her hair again. "Yeah there's a bit of a problem with that honey."

There was a long pause on Rachael's end. "Go on."

Quinn sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "She isn't a fighter."

Another long pause. "I'm listening."

"Well the girl is Beth Corcoran. You know the girl I had when I was 15."

"What! Are you sure!" Quinn had to move the phone away from her ear due to the volume of Rachael's voice. "Quinn are you being serous?" Her voice was a lot quieter which meant one of the kids was around her.

Before Quinn could speak however the door to the gym opened and Laura walked out looking at her mother with a questioning look that broke Quinn's heart. Laura sat next to her momma on the stairs and looked down at the side walk with a distance look in her eyes.

Quinn pulled the girls head onto her shoulder and ran her hand through her middle daughters hair, trying to comfort her daughters obvious distress.

"No baby I'm not sure. But she looks a lot like him and I. Also who else knows apart from us and them?"

"Did she tell you what she wants?"

Quinn felt Laura wrap her arms around her waist and bury her head in Quinn's neck. Almost like she was trying to crawl back inside and find the comfort she needed.

"Yeah she did, however I think it's something that while it's not messed up for us, it defiantly is for her."

"Well I have the perfect idea then!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her wife despite the fact Rachael couldn't see it.

"What would that be?"

**Beth**

Beth sat on the boxing rings apron and thought about all that was going on. Beth had expected a lot of reactions from Quinn; needless to say this was one she had not thought about.

The door to Quinn's old office opened and the blonde dirty blonde haired girl and the taller man came through. The girl gave Beth one small look before turning and walking quickly towards the door Quinn had just gone through. The man however came towards Beth with a somewhat threatening stare that put Beth off a little.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked when he was within arm's length of Beth.

Beth gave him her best blank look. "That really has nothing to do with you."

The man clinched his jaw and folded his arms staring at her with a measuring look but not saying anything. Beth looked at the floor and tried to ignore him, however she wasn't successful.

After about two minutes the door leading outside opened and Quinn came through with her daughter clinging to her mother like she would lose her if she let go. The sight made Beth's heart fall a little. She wasn't here to take Quinn away from her family; however she could see how the little girl might think so.

"Well what's going on?" Beth asked pushing herself off the apron and took a few steps toward Quinn.

Quinn ran a hand through her daughter's soft dirty blonde hair in a comforting manner.

"Well you are in trouble that for sure."

Beth looked at Quinn in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Quinn just smiled at Beth's comment. "My wife wants to meet you." Beth's jaw fell open in shock.

"You are coming to dinner tonight."

**Thank you all again for your patience and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please favorite, alert and review because I will love you all forever :D. **


	8. Chapter 8 Uncomfortable

**Thank you all again for your kind comments, they always brighten my day to see one of you guys saying how much you enjoyed the story :). **

**Anyway this chapter will have some more glee kids showing up and a bit of an odd ending so enjoy!**

**By the way I just got done with the last episode of glee (yes I know I should be burned for not watching it sooner) and was anyone else really confused about just about everything? My girlfriend kept telling me we had skipped an episode or something but I kept checking and we hadn't. So am I just forgetful or was everyone else in the same boat as myself? LET ME KNOW!**

**Anyway back to the story :).**

**Beth**

"You are coming to dinner tonight"

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth Beth felt like someone had just loosened the screws on her jaw because of how far it had fallen.

"Wh… wha… WHAT!" Beth shouted her loud voice filling the gym.

Quinn just kinda smiled and rubbed the back of her neck again, Finn looked even more uncomfortable and confused as for the little blonde girl… she just stared at Beth with the same heartbreaking look of desperation that she had given her since finding out who she was.

"Rachel says that it would be best if you came over and we had this discussion together instead of apart." Quinn's voice was calm however she was still doing that nervous rubbing of her neck and Beth could tell otherwise.

Beth opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Finn who still had his hands in his pockets looking at Beth with a look of utter frustration. "I would just go if I was you. When Rachel has her mind made up its almost always going to happen." Beth closed her mouth and looked at the girl standing by Quinn. She was very pretty just like her mother. She must be 14 or 15 judging by her size (only a inch or two shorter then Beth), with long dirty blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes that at the moment were still full of emotion.

Beth gave up and nodded her head to Quinn who just smiled a small smile and took her daughters hand. "Ok then, Finn will take you back to your hotel to get changed or whatever. I will come and pick you up in around four hours so be ready, alright?"

All Quinn got for a response was a nod and wave goodbye from Beth.

With that Quinn took her jacket from the coat rack and just like she had appeared she was gone, out the door to the busy New York streets.

Beth suddenly felt awkward standing there with only the giant of a man for company. Despite the fact that Beth knew the man wouldn't hurt her, he still scared her a bit. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at her with a calculating gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" Finn asked jabbing his thumb backwards towards the door leading out to the city.

"I don't need anything. We can just stay here." Beth said, it was true after all she didn't have any fancy cloths because she didn't have time to pack anything nice. Plus what was the point? It wasn't like she had anything to do before then anyway. This meeting was the whole reason she had left Cleveland

"I think we should at least go so you can get cleaned up." After Finn said this Beth looked up at him in confusion. So he finished. "I can tell you have been crying."

Beth nodding her head acknowledging. "I guess we might as well head over then." Finn nodded back and gestured for Beth to lead them outside.

The pair got into the man's old and beaten up 2004 Ford truck and Finn drove to the hotel with directions from Beth. After they had arrived Finn mentioned something about a late lunch and wondered over to the cafeteria area as Beth headed up to her room.

Beth shut the door to her room behind her and leaned against it with a loud sigh. As she replayed everything that happened in her mind Beth felt exhausted. Despite the fact that the meeting with Quinn only felt like it had been an hour at most Beth looked at the time since leaving the hotel and was startled to see that the meeting had been over 5 hours long. That news only made Beth feel even weaker, and so she pushed off the door and headed into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for when Quinn showed up.

When Beth was taking off her clothes she looked in the mirror and saw that Finn had not been exaggerating with the crying thing. Beth's eyes were all red and puffy, there were even some tear trails left over from her breakdown.

"Very flattering." Beth said to herself trying and failing to wipe away the evidence, the shower was calling to her so she went in and let the hot water beat and massage her body into a hopefully more presentable way.

Once done Beth walked out and laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling and started wondering how all of this was going to play out. Beth went through hundreds of different scenarios in her head all of them ending with Quinn telling that she couldn't help and that her mom was going to die.

Beth checked the time and once she saw that there was still another two hours before the dinner date was due she closed her eyes and tried in vain to get some peaceful rest.

She knew this was going to be interesting but this… this was something else.

**Quinn**

The car was still silent just like it had been since Quinn and Laura had left the gym, not even the radio was playing which is a very bad sign in Quinn's family.

Quinn looked over at Laura while waiting at a red light and saw that the girl was looking down at her lap with a blank expression that scarred Quinn very much.

Quinn reached over the center console took her daughters hand squeezing in comfortingly. "Laura. Sweetheart are you ok?" All Quinn got back was a half nod and a small fake smile that Quinn saws through immediately. "I really hope you don't believe I believe you." Laura sighed a little and closed her eyes. Quinn felt that burning in her eyes that everyone feels when they are about to cry and she blinked them back fighting the urge to beg her daughter to talk to her about this.

"Laura. Please talk to me."Quinn did her best to try and keep her voice reasonably calm and failed miserably. Quinn sounded broken, she couldn't stand Laura not talking to her.

Laura looked up at her mother in shock and saw her almost crying eyes desperately wanting her to say something. "It's just…" Laura closed her mouth again trying to find the right words because this was a dangerous sentence that needed to be structured correctly or it could be taken way out of context. "It's just I don't want her… Beth… to take you away from us. I don't know what's going on with her or why she is here, however I just don't want to lose you to her."

Quinn looked at her daughter in shock. "You think I would leave my family for a stranger?"

Laura looked down at her clasped hands and some of her long hair fell in front of her face. "She is your daughter momma."

Quinn griped the steering wheel harder than necessary and watched as her rough and scared knuckles went whiter from lack of blood flow. "You are my daughter Laura! You, your sisters and brother and mother are all my family! I hope one day I can call Beth my daughter truly, however right now my family comes first and I would never leave you." After her statement Quinn looked at Laura who was still silent. "Look at me… please" Quinn said this in a much calmer tone and when Laura complied she said. "Do you understand?" Laura nodded her head in understanding and went back to staring at her hands.

The rest of the drive was silent with mother and daughter in their own worlds thinking about how such a nice promise day had turned into the complete opposite.

When they arrived home both women walked up the steps toward the front door which when the two were a couple yards away was pulled open by a worried looking Ranita.

"Why does your job always bring about bad stuff?" She asked her mother with a joking tone.

Quinn smiled at Ranita's question, relieved that her daughter was still joking with her. "Hey! If it wasn't for this job you wouldn't be here."

"Exactly my point." Ranita said smirking at her mother and pulling her sister in for a much needed hug. "How's it going kid?"

"Stop calling me that." Laura said, her voice muffled slightly by her sisters shoulder.

Ranita smiled again took her hand leading her towards the stairs. "Come on mommy wants us to pack; I think we are going to stay somewhere tonight."

Quinn watched as her twins went up the stairs arguing over what they should pack. As the two turned the corner to go to their room Karolina came barreling down the stairs and jumped into her mother's arms wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her head in Quinn's shoulder. "Please tell me the new girl is not prettier, smarter, and not as amazing as me, PLEASE!"

Quinn laughed at her daughters question and the tone she had taken. "Why hello to you as well." Karolina pulled back, crossed her arms and tried her best to imitate the glare Rachel would give Quinn when she had done something wrong. Chuckling Quinn just shook her head at Karolina before saying. "No to all. You are still the most amazing here. Ok?"

Karolina smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Quinn smiled and let put the little girl back on her feet giving her hair a quick ruffle. "Momma are we going to stay at aunt San and Britt's?"

Quinn smiled and bent down so she was roughly the same height as her daughter before shaking her head in the negative. "Nope. Remember your aunts are in California and don't get back for another two weeks." Karolina nodded her head slowly.

"So who are we staying with?" Her puzzled face made Quinn chuckle and she took the little girls hands in her own. Before Quinn could answer a voice from the living room cut her off.

"You are going to be staying with James, Wanda and Cameron." Quinn looked up and saw her beautiful wife standing in the threshold between the main entrance and the living room, her hands on her hips looking at the little girl with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I told you to pack little Ms?"

Karolina groaned loudly and stamped her foot looking at Rachel with an annoyed expression on her face. "I already did mommy!"

Rachel's eyebrow went a little higher as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You packed everything? Toothbrush, pajamas everything?" Karolina nodded her head faster this time and Rachel sighed. "Fine go tell your sisters we will be leaving in 15 minutes and we expect them at least down here by then."

Karolina sighed just like her mommy and dragged her feet up the stairs going to inform her sisters of their travel plans.

Quinn stood up and smiled at Rachel shyly. "Hi there gorgeous." Quinn didn't know why, however even after being with Rachel for 17 years she still got shocked by the girl from time to time. Even when Rachel didn't do anything different at all, and it was times like this when Quinn remembered that the little things were bigger when you're in a relationship with someone. Quinn remembers one time during the first year they were in New York when the two were watching the new Sound of Music movie and Rachel had brought Quinn an icepack for a sore shoulder without asking or being told. It was moments like this that made Quinn truly shocked how far the two had come and yet how much she was still a love struck teen.

Rachel blushed, walked over to Quinn and threw her arms around her neck placing a delicate kiss to Quinn's lips with a whispered. "Hey yourself."

Quinn buried her head in the familiar scent of her wife and inhaled feeling the worries of the day fade away as her insides were filled with love and happiness. "How are you feeling baby?" Rachel asked rubbing the back of Quinn's neck trying her best to relive the tense muscles she found there.

Quinn sighed happily into her wife's neck at the feeling of tense being rubbed away. "Better now that I got you in my hug trap."

Rachel giggled cutely. "Your hug trap?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, and now I'm never gonna let you go!"

Rachel smiled down at her wife who was still buried in her neck refusing to come out. "I really don't have a problem with that."

The two sat there for a few minutes together and just enjoyed the others company.

"Ewwww gross, old people making out!" Quinn looked up and saw the twins on the stairs Laura looking much happier then before and Ranita looking very displeased with the way her moms were greeting each other.

"I will so cut you." Quinn said lazily to Ranita who just smirked at her momma before picking up both her sisters and her own suitcases and taking them downstairs towards the front door. "What the hell are you bringing that requires suitcases?" Quinn asked Ranita kinda shocked but at the same time not really. After all they were teenage girls.

"Stuff." Was the only response Quinn got before Ranita disappeared into the garage to load up the luggage into the car.

Laura smiled as she also made her way down the stairs towards her moms. "She is making me bring all of moms old CD collection so we can find our favorites again."

Rachel took Laura's head in her hands and kissed the girls temple before pulling her into a hug. "How are you feeling darling?"

Laura shrugged but returned the hug whole heartedly. "It was weird but momma made me know that she wouldn't leave on account of her long lost kid coming to find her, so I'm feeling better."

Rachel pulled back looking at her daughter with confusion. "You thought your momma would leave us?"

Laura shrugged and looked down at the ground. "It was kinda hard not to think that, she looks just like momma." Rachel gave her daughter another confused look before pulling the girl into another hug, looking at Quinn over Laura's shoulder with odd look Quinn couldn't quite place. The three were interrupted by Karolina running down the stairs and demanding that they leave now so they wouldn't be late, even though they had never actually set a time to be there.

The plan was for Quinn to drive the kids to where they were staying and then pick up Beth on her way back. While Rachel would stay behind and get the house ready and keep an eye on Darren.

Quinn took Rachel's hand as the three children argued over who was sitting where and brought it up to her lips, brushing the soft skin delicately and smiled at her wife who still looked a little perplexed. "Don't worry about Laura. I already had a talk with her and if she still has any sort of doubts I have faith that she will come and talk to us about it. Besides if she doesn't we both know that Ranita will and she won't be gentle when it comes to her little sisters happiness." Rachel nodded her head with that look of deep thought still on her face. "Hey!" Quinn said getting Rachel to look at her. "Can I have a smile before I leave?"

At this Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her herself closer to the love of her life. "You can have more than that darling." Quinn chuckled and reciprocated the kiss with an equal amount of enthusiasm enjoying the closeness the two were now sharing and the feel of Rachel's lips against her own.

"Hey old people could we please get going before I die of overexposure!" Ranita's loud voice carried over to the two women in each other's embrace.

Rachel pulled back from the kiss which caused Quinn to growl and internally curse her eldest. Rachel giggled and pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead. "Go. You know before she starts complaining more." The amount of effort it took on Quinn's part to leave her wife and get in the car would shock normal people, however her efforts were aided by Ranita who literally booed when her mothers were saying goodbye.

"I swear you hang around your aunt Santana way too much." Quinn grumbled to her eldest who sat in the passenger seat with a proud smirk on her face.

Ranita chuckled. "You know I only see that as a compliment." Quinn rolled her eyes and stuck her keys in the ignition starting the 6 seat BMW that the family used as a sort of family car. As the car backed out of the drive way Rachel stood in the garage and waived goodbye to her family and they all waived back.

As soon as they were on the road the fight about who got to pick the music started and Quinn felt like middle man in a three way heavyweight fight.

Ranita argued that she was the oldest and that as the only singer in the car she should be able to pick the music selection. Laura said that Ranita needed to stop the whole "oldest" thing because it was getting old, and she really wanted to listen to the new Justin Bieber album (yes he is still alive and relevant much to Quinn's anger). Karolina argued that both her sisters' choices in music were terrible and that Frosty the Snowman was the only real option.

After about 45 minutes of just arguing Quinn interjected and decided to play her own music much to the anger and screams of "NOT FAIR" she got in return. However to Quinn's pleasure she got to listen to Gwen Stefani in peace and quiet for the remaining 30 minutes of the car ride.

When they had reached their destination the group of 4 all began get out of the car. Quinn walked up to the front door as her three daughters began unloading their luggage from the car.

Quinn reached the welcome mat at the front door and before she could even knock, the door flew open and a the only thing Quinn saw before she was lifted off the ground was short blonde hair and then she was in the air being spun around.

Quinn started laughing after the shock had worn off and enjoyed the man's enthusiastic embrace before he put her down smiling wide. After running a hand through his obviously bleached hair he started talking fast. "Hey there Lucy B! How's it going?"

Quinn chuckled again and patted the man on the shoulder. "Hey Sam."

**Mike**

Mick sat in his uncomfortable chair in his uncomfortable room in his uncomfortable apartment feeling needless to say uncomfortable.

He took another long swig of his beer before setting it down next to the 6 he had already finished that night alone. Mick's cold lifeless eyes drifted back over to the crappy TV and saw the last New Directions Sectionals video that he had been a part of. He wasn't really watching it per say but he watching one person in it… Tina.

Tina danced about the stage and the image brought a whole lot of old memories rushing back to his mind. He watched as the judges announced that the New Directions had won and as all of them went ballistic. The younger version of Mike was the first person Tina hugged and it made Mike sick to his stomach.

Feeling defiantly sick he went and deposited the beer into the toilet.

"Goddamn beer." Mike slurred out. How pathetic, he could even lie to himself convincingly enough. He could force all the alcohol out of his body; however he couldn't force the dread, anger and self hatred out no matter how hard he tried.

He looked down at his phone a saw that the illuminated name on it was Quinn F. This was Mike's chance to get back into something that mattered something that might even get him his wife back. All he had to do was call Quinn, beg her to give him another chance and then work his way up from there.

As he made his way back to the couch and saw that the video had stopped on an image of New Directions holding their massive sectionals trophy Mike made up his mind. So he sat back down and opened another beer, all that work sounded labor intensive and not worth it. Drowning ones sorrows on the other hand…

Let's just say he was a little uncomfortable.

**_  
>Thank you all for your patience. It's still been kinda rough these last few weeks and I haven't been able to find that desire to write, however my therapist said I should try it again so here I am.<strong>

**I have a lot more new ideas for this story if you guys are still interested so please let me know I can easily end it in a couple more chapters or I could make it go a lot longer so it's up to you guys what you want.**

**Send me comments or emails at Spottymurder if you want and please continue to read. I apologize again for the lateness.**

**All my love.**

**SpottyMurder **


End file.
